


Freya and Vivian (and Elena) make a Porno

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2012 [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Multi, Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivian wants to get back at Arthur for cheating on her with Merlin. So naturally she ropes Freya and Elena into filming a kinky lesbian porno in her cellar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freya and Vivian (and Elena) make a Porno

**Author's Note:**

> For the Team Sin grab-bag challenge at the 2012 summerpornathon. Prompts: spanking, satisfaction.

“You’re still not doing it right,” said Vivian, ropes creaking. “Didn’t you read the knotwork website I linked you to?”

“I read it. I’m still no good at this.” Freya yanked on the rope.

“Ow! That’s much too tight. You make a terrible dominatrix.”

“I don’t see why I have to be the domme,” said Freya.

“We’ve been over this,” said Vivian, altogether too uppity for someone in the process of being tied to a beam, “you have the right colouring and Morgana was busy.”

“Well, I don’t see why we couldn’t use handcuffs,” Freya grumbled.

“Rope looks better on camera,” said Vivian, “though that’ll go to waste now. Keep the camera off the knots, will you, El?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes!” said Elena, looking up from the viewfinder on the camera. She was sprawled half on Vivian and Arthur’s old sofa and half on a pile of boxes that had been shoved out of the way to make room for their tiny film set. “Yes, I will do that.”

“You were filming my arse again, weren’t you?” said Vivian.

“Wasn’t,” said Elena, blushing.

And her arse, Freya had to admit, did look very nice. All of Vivian looked very nice, got up in red stockings and suspenders and very little else. Freya adjusted her own costume and winced as the corset bit into her ribs.

“Remind me again why I agreed to do this?” she sighed.

“Commitment to true art?” said Vivian. “Fix my hair, will you? I think it’s coming loose.”

“What if Arthur comes back early?” said Freya, poking strands of Vivian’s hair back into place.

“He won’t, he’ll be in Madrid till Sunday night at least,” said Vivian.

“Too busy shagging Merlin to come home,” said Elena, eyes fixed on the camera’s viewfinder. Probably watching back the footage she’d just recorded.

“Hey! We agreed not to talk about that,” said Vivian.

“I thought this was a vengeance gig?” said Elena.

“Shush, you,” said Vivian. She squirmed a little, testing the ropes. “Yes, that feels good now. Well done, Freya, you got it in the end.”

“I could leave at any time, you know,” said Elena. “Then you’d have to find a new camerawoman. I’m doing this out of the goodness of my heart!”

“You’re doing it because Vivian says you can use her Jacuzzi after and because you’ve been coveting her TV for years,” said Freya, “and at least you’re behind the camera!”

“I think we’re ready to get started,” said Vivian, planting her legs further apart. “’Lena, go stand by the stairs, would you? I want to get my face in the first shots.”

“Vain much?” said Elena, dragging herself off the sofa.

“I’m filming myself naked and putting it on the internet. Of course I’m vain,” said Vivian. “If this doesn’t teach Arthur for leaving his kinky adultery tapes around the house nothing will. _Honestly_.”

“You guys have a weird marriage,” said Freya.

“We have the _best marriage_ ,” said Vivian. “The sex after this will be fantastic, you just wait.”

“You going to film that too?” said Elena, fixing the camera to the tripod.

“Maybe,” said Vivian. “Alright. Freya, do you know your lines?”

“Well –”

“Great. Action!”

There was a soft _click_ as Elena hit the button on the camcorder, and suddenly Freya felt completely exposed, standing there in Arthur and Vivian’s cellar in a corset with her tits out. Elena seemed to be aiming the camera mostly at her cleavage. She never thought she’d appreciate that.

Right, yes, lines. Freya racked her brains for the opening lines of the script.

“You’ve been a dirty girl, I’m going to have to –”

“No, that comes later!” said Vivian. “Cut, ‘Lena. Freya, you say ‘are you ready to rock?’, and I say ‘yes, mistress’, then you say ‘do you know why I tied you up like a turkey’, then I say –”

“Oh, my god,” said Elena. “Who wrote this crap?”

“I wrote it!” said Vivian.

“Oh. In that case, it’s terrible.”

“Did _nobody_ read the script first? I emailed it to you and everything!”

“I read it, I just don’t have a good memory!” said Freya.

“In fairness, you only emailed it last night and it’s quite long,” said Elena.

“Oh, whatever,” said Vivian, “let’s start again. Elena, action!”

“Suit yourself,” said Elena. _Click_.

“Are you ready to rock and roll?” Freya toyed with the red leather paddle, feeling completely ridiculous.

“It’s just ‘rock’,” said Vivian.

“Close enough! Keep going,” said Elena.

“Are you ready to rock?” said Freya.

“Yes, mistress,” said Vivian, voice sickly sweet.

“Do you know why I tied you up like a – turkey?” Freya bit the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing.

“Yes, mistress,” said Vivian. “Because I’ve been a naughty girl.”

Freya blanked. “Yes, you’ve been very naughty,” she said quickly.

“Freya, no!” said Vivian. “Now we’ll have to start again!”

“Oh, look, this isn’t working,” said Elena. She snapped the camcorder closed. “I refuse to keep filming until you guys sort this shit out.”

“What? You can’t do that!” said Vivian, struggling to turn around and look Elena in the eye. “We’re on a tight schedule, ‘Lena!”

“Stop calling me that,” said Elena. “And I don’t care! Porn is supposed to be sexy, and this isn’t sexy. Well, it is a bit, because you’re both sexy and the two of you together should be double sexy, but – it’s not as sexy as it should be, alright?”

“Well do you have any better ideas?” said Vivian.

“Give me complete creative control?” Elena suggested.

“No,” said Vivian. “You’re make us wear kitty ears, I don’t want any of that furry crap in my porn.”

“In that case you could just be yourselves,” said Elena. “Freya’s right, _Viv_ , you do make a better domme.”

“I look better tied up,” said Vivian. “The camera loves me tied up.”

“Yeah, so, you get tied up _and_ be the domme,” said Elena.

“That doesn’t work,” said Vivian.

“No, it does,” said Elena. “You order Freya around and because you’re all tied up she doesn’t _have_ to do as you say but she does anyway because you’re just that good a domme.”

“I’m liking this plan,” said Freya. “Especially if it means I don’t have to talk.”

“Probably best you don’t talk,” said Elena.

“Hmm,” said Vivian. “Alright, we’ll try your way. But if I’m going to be the domme, I need better shoes. Freya, give me your stilettos!”

“Gladly,” said Freya.

Once Vivian had her shoes and the rope had been adjusted accordingly, they were ready to start filming again.

“Touch me,” said Vivian crisply in her normal voice once Elena started filming. Freya ran her hands up Vivian’s back, tracing her spine, then palmed her flat belly. “That’s it. Good girl. Now my tits, touch my tits.”

Freya slipped around Vivian’s body and palmed her tits, cupping one in each hand. There was a faint buzz as Elena zoomed the camera in. Things still felt a bit awkward until Vivian said,

“Now use your mouth. Suck my nipples.”

It was just a strange thing to say and it should have been funny, or else Freya should have been completely mortified, but either reaction would ruin the shot, so all she could do was obey, do whatever Vivian told her to for as long as this took, and she found herself slipping into the necessary state of mind so easily it was almost jarring.

She ducked her hair and mouthed at once of Vivian’s nipples, feeling it harden in her mouth – it was warm in the cellar, Vivian had insisted on bringing a heater down since they were going to be faffing about in their underwear – feeling the way Vivian’s skin pulled and prickled as she touched it. She ran her tongue over it, once, twice, and heard Vivian moan, ropes creaking.

“Good girl. Now the other one.”

“Now _that’s_ sexy,” Freya heard Elena say as she began to suck on Vivian’s other breast.

Vivian let her play for a while, edging her downwards. Freya pressed soft kisses along Vivian’s ribs, down across her stomach, lingering at her navel, but just as her lips reached the top of Vivian’s freshly shaved pussy she was ordered to stop.

“Fetch the paddle,” said Vivian, breathless. “Go on. Let’s get some kink going.”

The paddle was new, the leather stiff and shiny. It had hearts stamped into one side, to leave marks, like some kind of perverse kiss.

“Now spank me,” said Vivian. “Spank me good. I’m a naughty girl.”

Elena giggled. Vivian shot her a glare. Freya flexed her fingers around the paddle, testing it. She wasn’t sure she quite dared – Vivian’s arse was so perfect and so delicate looking – but Vivian had told her to. She drew back her arm and struck.

Vivian hissed. “Come on, you can do better than that,” she said. “ _Harder_.” Freya tried again. “Harder!” Freya gritted her teeth and gave it her all. This time the _slap_ of cheap leather on skin echoed around the cellar and Vivian let out a squeak.

“That’s it,” she said once she’d caught her breath. “Like that. That’s it.”

Freya still wasn’t quite sure she could do it, until Elena caught her eye and raised her eyebrows as if to say _come on, get back at her for making you dress up in a corset and pretend to be a dominatrix_ – or maybe that wasn’t what Elena meant at all, Freya wasn’t the best at reading people, but that’s what she was going with. She spanked Vivian again, trying to get the same angle so as to leave neat heart-prints on her bum.

Vivian jerked when she was struck, her whole body straining at the ropes, and she would _not_ shut up, after each spanking she’d say,

“Come on, harder,”

Or,

“You good girl, you’re a good girl,”

Or,

“ _God_ , yes, spank me,”

“I deserve it,”

And honestly, she kind of did. Freya was honestly a little disappointed when Vivian told her to stop, except her arm was getting tired, and once things quieted she could see how Vivian was gasping for air, how her arse was red, with faint hearts all over it. Elena zoomed the camera in again.

“My arse is sore,” said Vivian, voice shaking, “kiss it better.”

Freya fell to her knees, dropping the paddle on the floor, and pressed her lips to one of the hearts. Vivian’s skin was hot beneath her lips.

“Okay, _now_ this is getting kinky,” said Elena.

“Will you shut up?” said Vivian.

“You’re the boss,” said Elena.

“I am, aren’t I? I am the boss!” said Vivian. She twisted at the rope and spread her legs apart. “You can get me off now.”

“Oh, let’s not rush this,” said Elena.

Freya crawled forwards through Vivian’s legs, then knelt, looking up at her for further instructions. Vivian shifted and lifted a leg, putting almost all her weight on the ropes – Freya hoped to god she’d done a good enough job there, she really did – and pressed the tip of one stiletto-heeled shoe to Freya’s chest, pushing her back down.

Vivian had taken gymnastics as a teenager, as she liked to remind her friends at every possible opportunity. She nudged Freya down with her foot until she was sprawled on the floor, then pinned her, the tip of one heel just almost pressing against the sensitive flesh of her tits where they were clasped by the corset. She had the daintiest little feet, but those _heels_ ; Freya honestly didn’t dare move. She sat and shivered.

The tip of Vivian’s toe nudged at her chin. “Use your mouth.” With one last jab of heel against Freya’s chest, hard enough that it might have bruised if not for the corset, Vivian released her.

Freya had never eaten out a shaved girl before, but when she pressed her lips to Vivian’s smooth, hairless skin she found she quite liked it, and she waned to linger there, but Vivian shook herself, rope creaking, and urged Freya downwards.

Elena’s feet rapped dully on the floor as she walked around behind Freya to get a good shot. “You’re getting a little too into this, you know.” Freya honestly wasn’t sure who that was directed at.

Vivian was hot and wet, as Freya’d expected; she was also loud, which Freya had not. Perhaps it was just for the camera, but it was the most natural-sounding thing she’d heard all evening. Vivian breathed and moaned so prettily that Freya didn’t want her to ever stop, and she barely talked at all, except to occasionally say ‘ _do that again_ ’, or ‘ _good girl_ ’. It sent shivers up Freya’s spine.

She teased – or did her best to tease, she’d never been good at teasing – until Vivian got impatient, then twisted her tongue around Vivian’s clit and worked at it, two fingers pressed just-barely down against her opening, where she was wettest.

Vivian came noisy, ropes creaking, right up on the tips of her stilettoed feet to push herself into Freya’s face, pushing so hard that for a moment it seemed to flood all her senses, hot and wet and dirty.

“That’s my good girl,” said Vivian, “good girl.”

“And cut, I think,” said Elena. “D’you think that will do it?” Freya was still crouched between Vivian’s legs and for a moment she thought she’d been forgotten, until Elena’s hand brushed at her hair, stroking her.

“Little bit more,” said Vivian, still breathless. Freya heard the click of the camera switching back on, and then Vivian said, “stand up,” voice hard again. Freya stood, and found herself almost eye-to-eye with Vivian, but for the heels.

“Now kiss me,” said Vivian, eyes sparkling, then, when Freya hesitated, “do as you’re told.”

Freya tried to go easy, because her mouth was still wet and she thought perhaps Vivian had forgotten where it’d just been, but Vivian kissed back hungrily, sucking Freya’s tongue into her mouth until her head began to spin.

“Alright, _now_ we’re done,” said Vivian as she drew back, mouth glistening. “Let me down, would you, ‘Lena? This is starting to hurt.”

“Just so you know,” said Freya, hands resting on Vivian’s neat hips. “I am never doing this again. Or not in front of a camera, anyway.”

Vivian’s heels came to rest on the floor with a _click_ as Elena untangled the mess of rope. “Whatever you say. You’re clearly my bitch, now.”

“I’m not anyone’s bitch and I demand Jacuzzi privileges all winter,” said Freya.

“Done,” said Vivian, and kissed her again, laughing.

“Oh god,” said Elena, “we’re all the weirdest now, aren’t we? Well, damn. Just so you know, I’m keeping my own personal copy of this as payment.”

“Whatever,” said Vivian. “Thanks, ‘Lena. You’re the best. You’re both the best. You’re both my good girls.” She kissed Freya again, gentle.  



End file.
